memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Nth Degree (episode)
Visit to the galactic core :"This is not the first Federation starship named Enterprise to travel to the center of the galaxy. In Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, the Enterprise-A traveled to the galactic center under the control of Sybok, where they met a god-like alien." Perhaps the "god-like" alien was merely an imprisoned Cytherian? Not at einstein's level? In TNG: The Nth degree, we see Barclay discussing unification theories with Albert Einstein on the Holodeck. La Forge interrupts, and says that it is both beyond him and Barclay. Isn't it a bit strange that in the 24th century, 400 years after einstein first proposed his theories, that they are stll a mystery to those who could be considered the best of the best? Especially considering other achievements that they have made, such as faster-than-light travel. Wheatleya 13:43, 1 June 2007 (UTC) :One hypothesis: Of the three, only Einstein had had his coffee. -- Spazquest 04:54, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::Another: That the Einstein holoprogram was programmed with 400 extra years of scientific knowledge, as well as with Einstein's gifted intellect. He was beyond everyone in his own time. Wouldn't such an intellect, if present in the 23rd century, which it was, through the magic of personality subroutines and intellectual algorithms, be beyond most 23rd century people too, if it has access to the same information as everyone else? It's the intellect that's advanced, not the raw knowledge. 23:37, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::Engineer vs Scientist:: It may also be that Geordi and Barclay, engineers, would be more concerned in their day-to-day work with the practical applications of what they were discussing and less so the scientific fundamentals. This may also be apparent in his discussions with Leah Brahms in where Geordi seems uninterested in publishing while Leah has a more scientific/"ivory tower" viewpoint. Also consider that while electrical engineers today may have some understanding of physics at some level, they do not possess the skills to be a theoretical physicist. --Pythagras 19:48, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Or maybe it was a script written in 1991 by fantasy writers with no scientific or engineering background. Just an idea. -- 20:28, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Party. Pooper. 01:17, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::It seems to me that Einstein is being taken too literally here and we need to consider the concept in a modern context. Just like Ask Jeeves was never actually a butler it seem to me Einstein was in all probability just a piece of software designed to assist people in theoretical physics computations which was given Einstein's face. It would be like a programme such as Maple now (which I know is not exclusive to physics) being personified in this way, it would not actually be capable of generating new theories and such on its own. Geordi's expression need not be taken as a literal expression that he believed that Reg had been debating with Einstein but rather as a humorous observation of how intelligent Reg was getting by observing what he was effectively doing. I hope that makes some sense.CleverAndKnowsIt 05:18, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Contact Doesn't this episode kind of follow Sagan's novel Contact? An unknown alien presence is detected by the Argus Array (novel and episode) describing a way to transport over huge distances to the center of the galaxy. :Perhaps, but it is merely a coincidence unless you have evidence that the similarities were deliberate, such as a statement from someone who worked on the show, or a reference book.--31dot 22:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Removed *Given the visual presentation of both a Cytherian and the Sha Ka Ree entity as resembling a large, partly-noncorporeal floating face, it could be theorized that the latter was a malevolent, and even potentially ostracized, member of that species. * As the probe is following the Enterprise at Warp 2, Data informs Captain Picard that the shields are projected to fail in 47 seconds. Removed the former comment as speculation, and the second as an uncited/alleged "47 reference".--31dot 08:48, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :* There were also concerns that an evil being at the centre of the galaxy would be too reminiscent of , and as Ronald D. Moore put it, "''The absolute last thing that we wanted to remind anyone of was ''Star Trek V." :Removed as having lacked a citation for over a year.--Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:01, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Teaser length The Teaser is only 7 minutes 2 seconds long -- 07:59, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Just timed it on the Blu-ray and I got 7 minutes 17 seconds 15:08, September 24, 2017 (UTC)